Mikan Sakura is Jealous?
by blackcat9517
Summary: EDITED What's this? Mikan finds a lot of love notes under Natsume's desk and that he's cheating on her. What will the Mikan do? Find out! "To think that i didn't know you're secretly dating Taylor Swift online" "What the heck?"


_**Mikan Sakura is Jealous?**_

_By_

**blackcat9517**

**

* * *

**

Mikan Sakura sighed as she took a glance at the wall clock. She wanted to get out of detention as quickly as possible. The sixteen year old brunette then thought of why she was in this mess. Well, it's not her fault that she didn't pay attention during Jinno's class and she blamed her boyfriend, the infamous Natsume Hyuuga for distracting her.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the desk beside her and saw a piece of paper that was sticking out of it. She slowly slid the paper out of the desk, eager to find out what Natsume had written since he rarely leaves things.

_I love you _

_Minami_

_Your boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga_

The brunette's eyes widen as anger started to control her mind. Natsume is cheating on her? She couldn't believe it and felt like screaming but resisted. She then checked her boyfriend's desk and found more love letters. Her jaw dropped as there were more than ten. One is for Hana then the other one is for Ayako and soon on. The brunette couldn't believe what she was reading. Is Natsume even capable of cheating?

"Is there a problem, Miss Sakura?" asked Jinno since he noticed Mikan was acting differently

The brunette quickly kept all the papers in her file "No Jinno- sensei"

The teacher took one last look at her before walking out of the classroom and the brunette heaved a sigh of relief before grabbing her bag. She then headed towards her dorm to find out more about Natsume's _'affair'_

She entered her triple star room and locked the door before sitting on the couch with the file containing the love notes. She read them one by one until there was no more. How could he cheat on her? Heck, what did she ever do to him?

Tears threaten to come out but the brunette hold them back. Mikan rubbed her eyes before looking back at the love notes. She looked over at her computer and decided to long into her Facebook account

**Mikan Sakura **posted something on **Natsume Hyuuga's wall**

** Mikan Sakura **_I HATE YOU!!!! :p_

_ **Natsume Hyuuga **what the heck?_

**Mikan Sakura **_DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU CHEATING FOX! =P _

**Natsume Hyuuga **_........???? _

**Mikan Sakura **_say something you jerk :p_

**Natsume Hyuuga **_airhead_ _what the heack is wrong with you? mood swings much?_

**Mikan Sakura **_WHY YOU STUPID IGNORANT, THINK YOU'RE SO HANDSOME JERK!_

**Natsume Hyuuga **_you definately have mood swings _

**Mikan Sakura **_i don't have mood swings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P :P_

**Natsume Hyuuga **_from the way you talk, i beg to differ _

**Mikan Sakura **_y__ou have a lot of explanation to do mister and to think that i didn't know you're secretly dating Taylor Swift online pretending to be a guy in his late twenties eh?_

**Natsume Hyuuga **_what the heck?_

Mikan shook her head and logout from her account. The brunette then collected all of the scattered papers before exiting her room. She headed straight for Natsume's special star room. Within two minutes, she reached his room and stop dead on her tracks at the corridor. Mikan took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob and violently pushed the door opened. She could see Natsume lying on his bed while reading his manga.

"Polka Dots, what's with you?" he asked dryly earning a not too scary death glare as the brunette closed the door before walking towards the bedside

"What's wrong with me?" she snapped and tossed him the file containing his love notes "You're what's wrong!" the brunette spat

Natsume remained calm as if he has no clue of what she's blabbering about. He took the file and opened it revealing his notes. He then smirked as he noticed how jealous his girlfriend was but looked back at the file.

"You lecherous....sick, twisted boyfriend!" shrieked the brunette as she pointed a finger at him but he remained calm "You cheated on me! I hate you and I never want to see your face ever again!" with that, she turned around and was about to leave but he grab her wrist before she could do so

Natsume remained emotionless but deep down, he felt guilty for doing so. He gathered her in his arms but before the brunette had time to struggle, he heaved a sigh before whispering to her ear "Airhead"

"What?" the brunette asked while trying to break free from his embrace

"I didn't know you could get fooled this easily"

As soon as those words entered her mind, the brunette looked at him in utter confusion "Fooled? What are you talking about?"

"I purposely wrote those notes and left them in my desk"

Mikan's eyes widen "What? Why did you do that?"

Natsume chuckled "Just wanted to see how jealous you were"

The brunette had stopped crying moments later but was furious at her boyfriend for making her miserable "You mean you did this so that you could see me getting jealous?"

He nodded and rested his chin on top of her head "Didn't you realize that those names don't even exist in this school?"

"But what about that Taylor Swift note?"

"I made it up too"

She couldn't believe it. He could have just used some other way rather than making her feel angry for dating him. She could see the infamous smirk on his handsome face and poked his chest as she mumbled something but then, she realized that he was still embracing her making the brunette blush a deep shade of red. He was going to pay alright. He surely will but for now, she'll just enjoy the moment.

* * *

**blackcat9517: Okay, so how was it? Too short? I know but that's not the point. Tell me what you think of the story. I thought this up while thinking, instead of making Natsume jealous, why not make Mikan jealous instead right? Since he's always like that whenever Mikan gets a little too close with a boy. Haahaha....That's what I was thinking. Sorry for any typos though. Okay, now that I've edit it....feel free to tell me what you think. It has more comedy in it now ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **


End file.
